Golden Age Eamon
Personality Eamon prefers analysis of a situation, becoming easily excited about the unknown in life. Still, he maintains a strong sense of ethics and morality. Backstory Eamon was raised by his parents out in the countryside in a mansion that sat well outside the closest town boundaries. His family were well off as his father and mother co-ran a business leasing land out to farmers. Because of this isolation, in order to educate him his parents had several personal tutors who taught him a wealth of knowledge. However the drawback to this was that while his knowledge was vast, Eamon was very much out of touch with the world outside the family estate. He was taught how to survive outside of the reach of modern life by an ex-marine (Dave) who would take him out into the woods just outside the wall that encircled the estate. Another of his tutors was a small quiet man (Dave) that taught him self defence; throughout his time there he begged Eamon’s parents to be allowed to teach him more offensive skills; they begrudgingly accepted (though were not happy about it). His mathematics teacher (Dave) also gave him an advanced course in driving over the weekends. He was already a very competent marksman by a young age, adept at using almost any weapon in the shooting range within the estate. His teacher, a mild-mannered man in his 30s (Dave) was an Olympic shooting coach and so the lessons he received would be few and far between; he excelled nonetheless and practiced when his teacher was absent. One day he had figured out that he could use cards as projectiles so long as he hit the foam targets on the range, usually meant for archery. After only a few throws he realised something was wrong the cards where landing but he couldn’t see them in the targets; upon closer inspection the cards had burrowed themselves into the foam so far back that they had dug into the metal baffles at the back and sides of the range. After this incident Eamon and his parents set to work with this newfound quirk. It was only a week later when himself and his parents worked out all of the intricacies of his quirk. Eamon’s quirk was one that allowed him to change the nature of paper how he liked meaning that he was able to give the cards strength so that they wouldn’t collapse on impact. As well as all this Eamon could make the cards hit with varying amounts of force depending upon what he wanted. Over the coming years he trained with the cards to bring out the best of their abilities. After turning 18 he finally left his parents’ estate; leaving the estate well behind to head for the city where his maths tutor (Dave, in case you were confused about which tutor) had become a university professor at Imperial College in London. The tutor offered to write his personal recommendation to the university as he had no school to write one for him; past that, he could do nothing more to help Eamon. After a long and arduous entrance process he was awarded a place at the university, and his parents offered to pay all of the fees. With all of this set he began his years at the university and not only developed his understanding of maths to a great level; he also began to see how city life and those around him worked. After leaving the university with a first he began to see how the world was his to explore with nobody to set him back. The coming years saw him explore all kinds of business opportunities and develop his skills as an engineer. Working alongside other mathematicians he found a flow and began to build his own small business that manufactured and sold manned quadcopters. He then moved onto more adventurous schemes that would grow his company tenfold over the 4 years after leaving university. Resources Equipment/Weaponry 5 Decks of cards on him at all times Has a supply of suits that are tailored to hold all of his cards in special pouches and look snazzy while in battle. Specializations - Some skill in general hand-to-hand combat. - Card throwing, Can throw up to 3 cards at once that all follow different paths and can throw once every half a second. Cards can be made to bend round objects and alike. Cards move at 30ms^-1. - Magician - Does magic tricks. Quirk Paper Modification Can change the properties of a piece of paper to his will and can modulate the following properties but only two at a time: Strength of the paper up to 10kN. Sharpness of paper. Aerodynamics of paper so it can fly for a distance of up to 200 meters, base is 25. Collisions so that it can either bounce off surfaces or it can hit with a 10kN force on that surface. Versatility Eamon’s quirk lends itself to range and surprise by nature but is less useful in a close quarters situation with the opponent already alerted. Example In a fight Eamon might use the paper strengthening with a piece of paper to block an attack then use a sharpness card to deal with armour and finally use a card to deal damage to an opponent. He also may be able to provide assistance over distances if necessary using the aerodynamics and collisions modulation. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes